Enarion
History: Enarion is the second child of Keryn Renner and Rachel Seaver and the younger brother of Jaina Renner. After Keryn modified her wife to be able to bear children, Enarion was conceived yet born without any access to Amber or Dark Amber which lead to the Court Guard Squads and the Royal Guard to issue a death warrant on the boy. This forced Rachel and Keryn to abandon their one year old child and leave him with surrogate parents, namely Emilia and Katalena Akulov who gladly took care of the child for the year during which his parents negotiated for the boys live. Finally succeeding in saving Enarion they returned to Earth Plane to continue raising their son. However there was another change to come. A few days after their return, Enarion matured. He, like all other pure blooded Girei, required a two year infancy and at the end of it, was physically fully matured. Meaning their little baby, was now a fully grown man, the next day proved to be rather difficult to explain to everyone involved. Following a short period of readjusting to Enarion's new state, the family found together and enjoyed a somewhat peaceful life. Usually only interrupted by Enarion bringing home degrees in some study or being awarded doctorates. Yet there were also a few, mishaps along the way. Enarion, due to his rapid intellectual and physical advances, grew arrogant and cold towards most people. Ridiculing them whenever he saw fit, simply due to most people not being near his level. Taking his age of two into account Enarion, or En has his parents sometimes called him, often told people that a toddler outsmarted our overpowered them. This in turn lead to multiple incidents, foremost with the Hybrids, against Enarion seemed to enjoy fighting and training particularly well. This however should change with Renate arriving on Kaven Base. Enarion, who had wanted to go on the mission but had been refused by his mothers, for the reason that he was basically still a toddler and as punishment for his misbehaving in the weeks leading up to the mission, accompanied his mothers to the landing area. There he met Renate for the first time, being his usual cold, condescending self, he made fun of the suffering she had endured so far. Interestingly enough instead of appearing angered or upset, the young Erachi simply questioned Enarion and told him the story of her life. Interestingly enough this seemed to touch the Girei quite deeply and he suggested taking her with them to their mansion to live with them. The following night, Enarion cooked every dish known on Earth Plane for the, as of yet unnamed Erachi. He told her this had resulted when his mother, in this case Rachel, had forbidden him from going to universities for a month, again for bad behaviour, so he read and watched everything there was to know about cooking. After the dinner and a few weeks of not being a total arse towards her, Renate forgave him and the two became quite close friends. While Renate trained under Keryn, Enarion continued to learn and master everything there was. By the time he was six years old, he was fluent in all planar languages, knew about all their histories, had finished all possible studies on all planes, had mastered all musical instruments that had ever existed, and was considered a master of all martial arts of all planes. In the following five years, Enarion took a great interest in myths and legends and endeavored to learn them all, this has lead to the rumour that he is the only living soul to have actually read the complete Fall of Nurn '', which he has left uncommented. However his parents began to worry about a lack of socialisation and as such told him to go and try out sports, so he did, he tried out all of them. In a matter of two years Enarion, was considered a professional of all sports known. After this, he continued to hone his Girei abilities, because they were the only ones that still proved to be a mystery to learn. Personality: Enarion is usually very cold, calm and collected. However he is also incredibly arrogant and condescending towards most people, fully aware that intellectually he is superior to everyone. Coupled with his physical superiority and near invulnerability, due to the hardness of Girei skin, Enarion has developed the belief that nothing can hurt him. However deep down Enarion is a very caring, protective and friendly individual who simply grew a cold and hard outer shell due to his rapid maturation. No where is this better shown than with Enarion's deep care of Renate, who originally was an absolute stranger to him and the two didn't even get along very well at first. Also Enarion, while never admitting it or even talking about it, is incredibly protective of his family. He would never allow anyone to harm them, because to him his "family unit" as he calls it, is the most important thing to exist. Relationships Keryn Renner '"Mum! Why can't Ren and I get married?"' '"You are eleven and she is nine years old..." - A usual exchange between En and an exasperated Keryn. Enarion has a very close relationship with his mother, mostly due to the fact that she invested a huge amount of time in raising him when she returned from Harton. Keryn had a hard time accepting that her baby had suddenly grown into an adult. Despite this, she adapted rather well and encouraged her son to try and grow as a person and find whatever he wanted to do and enjoy. She did correct him when needed, however, due to his irrational behavior and arrogance. Rachel Seaver '''"Mummy..." "No mummy-ing me, Mister." - 'Enarion and Rachel, after his sugar rations were reduced. Rachel and Enarion have a similar relationship to that between him and Keryn, though she doesn't usually only call him out on his misbehavior but "punishes" him in ways she knows truly annoy him. For example she has banned him a total of fourteen times from attending any university for a month because he was being insufferable. She has also reduced the size of his sugar rations, though not nearly as often. Katalena Akulov '"Mum can I have sugar?" "Will you let me sleep if I say yes?" '- Katalena and Enarion at three o'clock in the morning. Katalena served as Enarion's surrogate mother when Keryn and Rachel had to go and negotiate for his life on Harton. While originally having been opposed to raising a child at all, she eventually warmed up to him. She is usually the one to directly state that Enarion is misbehaving and is more prone to stopping said behaviors because she sees herself as being his aunt more than his mother. Emilia '"Ancient forbidden tomes are on the shelves in row six." "Thanks mummy." '- Emilia allowing Enarion into her personal library, against Keryn and Rachel's wishes. Emilia was incredibly happy to help raise Enarion when Rachel asked her to join Katalena in being surrogate parents. She is the one to speak out against him the least, as she still views him as being a baby. She also has a huge interest in his species, the Girei. Jaina Seaver '"I'm only going to say this once, En, put the cookie, down...now!" "You will never stop me!" '- Enarion and Jaina arguing over the last triple chocolate cookie. Jaina is Enarion's older sister, much to the confusion of everyone who does not know them, as for the longest time he appeared a fully grown adult while she was a toddler. Considering she grew at the rate of a human, he had multiple degrees by the time she learned her first words. While they aren't the closest of siblings the two are still very protective of one another and Jaina often serves as the one to answer questions of his regarding the emotional nature of people. Renate '"You are pretty great." '"Yup, I know, thanks." '- Enarion complimenting Renate. Renate or as Enarion calls her, "Ren", was one of the few individuals that he referred to as friends. Though at first she didn't like him that much, due to his arrogant and condescending nature being on full display in their initial interactions, she eventually began to warm up to him after she made it clear she wouldn't put up with him being that way to her, which, surprisingly, began to cause him to change. It is interesting to note that while his parents and his sister usually try physical ways of making him pay for his misbehavior, Renate uses a more emotionally direct method, questioning him about why he does what he does. As a result she seems to be one of the few to be able to, as Katalena puts it,"deal with his shit." After the two spent many years knowing one another and growing closer the two entered a relationship, fulfilling a prophecy of Keryn's the day they first met.